


Nice and Deep

by Dragon_Slaer54



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Naughty, Nudity, Pool, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Slaer54/pseuds/Dragon_Slaer54
Summary: Stan and Wendy get up to their favourite past time at the local pool. DISCLAIMER: Lemon ahead. You have been warned.
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 2





	Nice and Deep

South Park Pool. Wendy was swimming in the deep end. She then sat on the shallow end seat and spread her legs.

Wendy: If only Stan was here, I would suck his dick and have him shoot a load of his beautiful seed in my mouth.

She began rubbing her cunt then squeezing her breasts. She began at the waistband of her purple bikini bottoms and slid them down her legs and kicked them off, then Wendy dropped them off near the diving board then she removed her matching bikini top then tossed it next to her bottoms. Then she swam naked, showing off her hot body. Underwater, she began playing with her breasts.

Pool Locker Room. Stan was already naked washing his body with cold water in the shower. His cock was completely hard. He turned off the water then headed out to the pool. As he went out, he took a dip in the pool, then swam around, stroking his cock. As he reached the surface, he saw Wendy.

Wendy: Stan, you're here. And why are you naked? I got so horny while thinking about you, so I got naked.

Stan: Well, I was going swimming with you, but I had to go to the locker room, then take my clothes off and shower nude.

Wendy: (in a sexy tone) Your body just turns me on, and you're already hard as a rock. (She stares at his hard penis.) Come on, let's sit right over there so I can give you a rockin' blowjob.

Stan sat on the seat, then Wendy started stroking his cock. Stan moaned in ecstasy as Wendy licked his penis then took it in her mouth. She sucked on it back and forth, causing Stan to moan in ecstasy. After 5 minutes of non-stop pleasure, he blew his seed into her mouth.

Wendy: Yummy. Wanna lick my pussy? Get your tongue in there, nice and deep.

Stan: Fuck yeah!

Wendy sat on the seat and Stan got off. He looked at her soaking-wet vagina and grinned. Wendy started moaning in ecstasy as Stan licked her cunt, his tongue reaching inside hard and deep. After 5 minutes, she came all over his face. Stan used his hands to wipe it off, before licking the load off his fingers.

They got out of the pool, and Stan, his penis still hard, entered her. They fucked like crazy, while Stan sucked her big, perky boobs. His penis felt so nice in her vagina. After 10 minutes of fucking, Stan ejaculated the biggest load of cum he ever made; Wendy made a load that was similarly big. And she also squirted milk, which Stan happily licked out.

Wendy: That was so awesome! I love having sex with you in public places Stan. Like that time in the school library, where I sucked your big, hunky penis.

Stan: Me too Wendy. Wanna wash?

Wendy: Yeah.

Stan and Wendy went off to the locker room, still naked, and fucked in the shower.

Kenny: The end. So, what did you think of my story?

The class don't say anything.

Mrs. Nelson: Kenny, go to the office!

The End


End file.
